Friends - Season 11
by JenniDoe
Summary: This takes off one year after The Last One ends. Rachel and Ross has broken up.. Again! Rachel called back and got the job in Paris while Ross still lives in his old place. Joey is a Hollywood star. Phoebe is pregnant so she and Mike is looking for a house and Monica and Chandler are still happily married and the twins are turning one so they decide to invite everyone for a reunion
1. 1:The One With the Reunion Pt1

**A/N: So this is my vision of a continuing of Friends. I know it's not original in any way shape or form but I hope you like it and of course I don't own Friends, just to make that clear! :D**

* * *

 ** _This has happened -_**

 ** _Joey moved to Hollywood, still working on Days of Our Lives among other big movie rolls. He is still living the single life, being the "lone wolf" that he is._**

 ** _Phoebe and Mike bought Monica's and Chandler's old apartment but they are looking for a house because Phoebe is pregnant again, and this time it's her own baby and not her brother's, or her sister's for that matter._**

 ** _Rachel and Ross has broken up.. Again! Rachel called back for the job in Paris and got it while Ross still lives in his old apartment, taking care of Emma at the moment._**

 ** _Monica and Chandler are still a happy couple, they still live in their perfect house and the twins are about to turn one year old._**

* * *

Rachel sat down in her beautiful, white designer couch in her lovely apartment in Paris and began to flip through a magazine as her phone went off. It was Ross and she threw the magazine at the other side of the couch and quicly picked it up.

"What? Has something happened? Is something wrong with Emma? Is she alright?" she asked, as hysterical as only Rachel can manage to get.

" _No, Emma is sleeping, everything is fine!_ " Ross said calmly at the other end of the phone.

"Then why are you calling me?" Rachel snapped. "You never call unless there is something about Emma," she continued a bit calmer.

" _I just called to say that you're invited to the twins first birthday on Saturday, do you think you can fly over here til' then? Monica said that she wanted everyone to be there. She is going to invite Joey and Phoebe and Mike as well._ "

"Oh, but I haven't seen them in almost a year. Don't you think it's going to be weird?"

" _Come on Rachel, it's Monica and Chandler - of course it's going to be weird. But it's also going to be quite fun I think. Don't you miss them at all?_ " Ross asked, slightly judging.

"You're right, I do miss them, and it _is_ going to be fun. Tell Monica, I'll be there."

" _Great! I'll tell her."_ - _click_ -

Rachel wasn't sure she was completely ready for this. She leaned her head in her hand and thought of them all. She did miss them actually, _a lot_ when she thought of it.

* * *

Phoebe and Mike was going to the movies the same night.

"How come these lines are always so slow, I mean how long can it take to; get some candy, pay and move along?" Mike asked Phoebe, frustrated. When it finally got their turn Phoebe looked, bright eyed at everything.

"I'd like Milkduds, no - I'll have Gummy Bears, and popcorn. Maybe I'll have peanutbutter cups, no - that'll get me so thirsty and then I'll have to run back and forth to the bathroom and I'll miss the entire movie," she gestured with her hands how she was going back and forth in a slightly fierce and speedy windshield wiper motion, almost hitting Mike in the process and he had to dodge her hands. "So I'll have a Hershey's bar instead. I'm pregnant," Phoebe now gestures with her hands on her big belly as to explain why she's got the munchies, then she kept rambling on. Mike just stood beside her quietly and sighs.

"Oh, speaking of that, I'll have to buy something to drink. I think I'm craving a Sprite, but it sure was a long time ago since I had a classic Coke. I don't think I can have Coke, I have to call your mom and check, I lost the list she gave me of things not to eat while pregnant. Well it wasn't so much of a list more fifteen long pages with thorough input."

"So _this_ is how it can take so long, thorough input" Mike mutterd, answering his own question from earlier.

Suddenly Phoebe's phone began to ring, she held up a finger towards the pimple covered, teenage boy who stood behind the counter who looked just as frustrated as Mike.

"Let me just get this," she excused herself and picked up her phone.

"Oh come _on_!" Mike whined.

"Hello," Phoebe answered completely ignoring Mike.

" _Hey Pheebs, it's Monica. I was wondering if you and Mike would like to come by the twins birthday on Saturday? Ross and Rachel are coming and I'm going to invite Joey as well._ "

"Oh yay, that sounds like so much fun! I'd love to do that, we'll be there."

"Be where?" Mike asked confused as he only heard her part of the conversation and he only assumed that he was the one she referred to when she said ' _we'._

"Yes! _Great, I can't wait 'til then! See you Saturday!"_ Monica squealed, excited and then hung up.

"That was Monica, they have invited us to the twins one year birthday."

"Wow, we haven't seen Chandler and Monica in almost a year."

"I know, she has invited Ross and Rachel and Joey as well, so we are all going to be there. She, hadn't called Joey yet, but I'm sure he'll come too." Phoebe said, hopeful.

* * *

Joey sat out on his roof terrace in Hollywood, sunbathing as he heard his phone ring. He looked at the display wide eyed as he saw that it was Chandler calling. He cleared his throat and shook his head before he picked up, almost nervous since it had been so long.

" _Hey man, it's Chandler. It's been a while, huh? I-I was wondering if hrm, you'd like to uhm, come to the twins birthday party on Saturday? Monica talked to Ross and Rachel and Pheebs and Mike and they're all coming, all four of them,"_ Joey noticed that Chandler sounded nervous as well. Joey bit his bottom lip, then he sighed and all the nervousness was gone and replaced with anger.

" _A_ _while_? Is that what you call it when you haven't seen your best friend in almost a year? _A_ _while_? Maybe it's best we don't see each other for another while perhaps, it hasn't seemed like you've cared anyway." Joey seemed mad but deep down he was sad and felt neglected and Chandler knew that. Even though they hadn't seen each other in a while Chandler would probably always be the person who knew Joey the best.

"Come on, man. Don't be like that. You know I've wanted to call or hangout but being a self providing author and also taking care of two new borns is a handful I'll tell ya. But now that they can start going to a daycare I will have loads of time to hang out. You're actually the first friend I've talked to in almost a year and I'm not even joking."

"You called me first?" Joey said, flattered.

"Who else?"

"Aww, of course you can count me in on Saturday, Chandler!" Joey said and then they hung up.

* * *

It was settled, everyone was going to the twins birthday party on Saturday. How exciting!


	2. 2:The One With the Reunion Pt2

It was almost four in the afternoon as Chandler sat on the couch holding little Jack in his hands while he stood on his lap. Monica had put little dressing shoes on him and he kept stomping on Chandler's jewels.

"Someone _clearly_ doesn't want another sibling," he said in his 'Chandler-tone' and placed him the other way around, sitting down, holding his arms around Jack's little stomach as Jack leaned his back against Chandlers. Monica came in to the living room from the kitchen with a spatula in her hand.

"Oh, I was going to ask you come help me with the cake but I see you're couch-locked on."

"Myeah, and I'm afraid that he probably will be couch-locked until you're done with the cake, and maybe even afterwards when you have to clean up."

"You think I only clean up _after_ I bake?"

"To be frank, it does sound like something you'd do. Don't you think?" He asked her confused.

"I clean _before_ , _during_ and then once before we eat and then once after that, -" she explained as if it was obvious.

"- I get the picture honey, we have the cleanest house on the street, almost at all times," Chandler cut her off with his loving mocking.

"Not only this street, this whole neighbourhood, I bet," she said all fired up.

"Yes, I bet we do honey. Don't you have to tend to the cake? They're here in-," he held his entire right arm around little Jack's belly while looking at the watch Monica gave him at their three year anniversary, "- twenty minutes."

Monica rushed back in the kitchen to fix up the cake and place out the food on the table. She had made lasagna, one of Joey's favourites, and a salad topped with dressing, olives and sun dried tomatoes and homemade bread.

The doorbell rang, and Chandler lifted up little Jack and held him against his hip as he went to get it. It was Phoebe and Mike who got there first.

Phoebe gasped a little as she saw Chandler holding little Jack.

"Hi, oh wow he has gotten so big and beautiful," she said and looked at baby Jack with glistening eyes.

"Speaking of big and beautiful, congratulations to both of you," Chandler said referring to her being pregnant and really showing.

"Thank you, she's due in only two weeks from now," Mike said and stroke her belly.

"Or so they say, look what happened to Rachel. Liars!" Phoebe complained and then switched mood completely and began to speak baby-talk, "Happy birthday, Jack. Aren't you a handsome little birthday boy, huh? Oh yes you are, oh yes you a-are! Look what me and Mike has for you," she handed him a blue little package with a white ribbon around it. Chandler took it and held it up towards Jack, also speaking baby-talk, "look what you got from uncle Mike and aunt Phoebe. You'll get to open this after we've had the cake and your sister is awake, oh yes you are, oh yes you a-are," he then noticed what he was doing and snapped out of it as he looked up at Pheebs and Mike with a sheepish grin, "it's contagious!"

"Here's one for Erica as well," Phoebe said and handed Chandler a pink package with a white ribbon.

"Thank you, come on in."

They all gathered in the livingroom to catch up, Monica was done in the kitchen and came to join them as well. The next one to arrive to the party was Ross.

" _Hi.._ " Ross sighed as only he can.

"Hey Ross, oh it's been so long! Where's Rachel?" Phoebe asked as she got out of her seat and rushed to hug him and then she nozzles little Emma who held Ross' hand.

"We, uhm - we broke up."

"Oh, no, _not_ _again?_ "

"Yeah thanks for the comfort, Pheebs, it feels much better. But enough about me, this was almost a year ago. What about you guys, huh? Oh, and I'm not blind, congratulations on the baby! When are you due? This is incredible. It is yours, _right_?"

"Yes Ross, it's _ours_! I'm due in two weeks!"

"That's so _soon_! Do you know what it's going to be? And how many?"

"We know it's only one in there but we've decided not to find out about the sex yet, we want it to be a surprise," Mike said with a wide smile.

"So did Rachel and I, it didn't quite work out the way we planned."

"Sounds like Rachel had a hell of a pregnancy" Mike said and Ross looked at him confused.

"I've never quite understood you, Mike." Ross patted Mikes shoulder as Mike laughed, awkward by the situation.

Then it knocked on the door again and Ross got all giddy.

"I bet that's her! I bet that is Rachel. God, I haven't seen her in so long, we've arranged for a "flying-nanny" to fly with Emma back and forth. It works just _great,"_ Ross said bitterly _._

Chandler went and got the door and it wasn't Rachel it was Joey, he crashed into Chandlers arms who embraced him and then they started talking, muffled by each others arms.

"It's been too long, man," Chandler said and began to pat on Joey's back.

"Way, _way_ too long! But hey, I've been busy too with the movies and shooting Days episodes," Joey said and patted Chandler's back as well.

"Yeah, you got all my gift baskets at the premieres, right?"

"The one filled with meatball subs," Joey began to gesticulate how he ate them one after another then he licked the tips of his fingers.

"That good, huh? What's with the bag, Joe?" Chandler asked and pointed to Joey's duffle bag that he carried over his shoulder."

"It's my luggage, I'm staying here with you guys until my flight leaves back to LA tomorrow night."

"You are?" Chandler asked surprised, "Thats.. _great!_ " He continued and pressed out a fake laugh.

"Hey, Joey. Long time no see," Ross said, slightly bummed out.

"Hey Ross, what's the matter?"

"Nothing I just thought you were Rach."

"Ok, I missed you too buddy," Joey sounded offended and crossed his arms. 'He seemed to be the one who hat taken their separation the hardest', Chandler thought to himself. 'Must be because he's the only one who doesn't have a significant other', he concluded and felt slightly sorry for his friend. He sincerely felt happy now that he'd spend the night like old times and he definitely wanted Joey to feel welcome now that he had more time on his hands. Their only problem was the distance.

Every one was gathered once again except for Rachel. Ross seemed to have high expectations on meeting her again and everyone had noticed.

Then suddenly it knocked on the door and Monica flew up out of the couch, "I'll get it, I'll get it." 'She seems to have missed Rach too,' Chandler thought as he looked at his wife rush towards the door to greet her best friend. He smiled as he watched her slam up the door and they flew into each others arms just as Joey and himself had done just minutes ago.

"Wait, wait, _wait!"_ Pheebs said and rushed up to join the group hug.

"I've really missed you guys!" Rachel said and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I've really missed you guys too," Monica said and hugged Rach with one arm and Phoebe with the other.

"Me too," Phoebe said and now they were all crying.

"I've also missed you guys," Joey said and his voice cracked as he was about to shed some tears for their lost year as well. But now they were all gathered and hopefully it'd stay that way for a long time.

 **A/N: Hey, cutie! I've never written a fanfic of a sitcom before and I'm not sure I'm doing that well or if my way of writing fits this type of story but I hope you all like it! Review, Review, Review!**


	3. 3: The One With the Twins First Birthday

All the friends were gathered in Monica and Chandles kitchen with a plate of gorgeous lasagna infront of them. Chandler looked at all of his friends secretively with a smile, he had missed them and it showed once they were all together again.

"So, what does everyone do nowadays? I mean I can see that you're busy with being pregnant," Rachel pointed towards Phoeebs, "and Joey, congratulations on making it in Hollywood," Rach said and they all chimed in.

"We always knew you'd make it!," Phoebe said.

"We never had a doubt," Monica said.

"Not a single one, congrats man," Ross said and all of the others agreed.

Chandler thought of all the awful plays Joey had been in, not to mention commercials and TV-Shows, Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E, to name one of the worst. But they had always supported him and gave him great reviews no matter what because they all loved him and that's what you do for the people you love, even if they have the lead in a play about Freud. Chandler suddenly noticed how Joey began to sweat.

"What's the matter Joe?" Chandler asked, being the only one who noticed.

"Well," Joey began, "I would never had made it without you guys. But uhm, I actually lied earlier. I actually got fired from the movie production I've recently been working on. It's hard having two acting jobs, people. I go to the wrong place and mess up the lines all the time. Once in an operation scene I began to ramble latin curses instead of medical terms, they all sound the same to me."

"Latin curses, what kind of movie was this?" Ross asked.

"I played a witch doctor who could time travel," Joey said as if he thought it was really cool.

"Wow, I'd love to see that," Pheebs said amazed but changed her tone when she saw that Joey glared at her, "well not now, not without you in it!"

Joey smiled and nodded sarcastically, not at all convinced that Phoebe wouldn't run to the theatre as soon as the movie came out.

"So what are you going to do Joe?" Monica asked him slightly worried.

"Well, actually I was thinking of going back to only playing Drake on Days and move back to New York."

"Wow, that is such great news!" Phoebe said and clapped her hands together.

"It would be great to have you back, Joe," Chandler agreed.

"The thing is, hrm, it takes a while to get a place here and if I don't have a job in Hollywood and only here in New York it would cost me a fortune to keep my old apartment there and have to fly out to New York every week so I was thinking if maybe I could uhm, stay here with you guys? I'll pay my share I swear and I'll move out as soon as I find a place. That's why I brought the big bag."

How he could fit all his things in that thing he called a _big bag_ , amazed Chandler. Monica and Chandler looked at eachother then Monica spoke up, "I have actually been wanting to introduce the guestroom for a while now, but are you sure that you wanna live here? I mean I know you lived with Rachel when she had Emma but remember that we have two of them."

"Double the fun!" Joey said enthusiastic.

"Okay, great! Then it's settled," Chandler agreed with a big grin. He had missed living with his best friend, he was unsure of how it'd work out now though. Things had definitely changed since they last lived together, and the babies came along. It's not like they could play a game of Fire Ball or watch halfnaked ladies run across the beach, even though Chandler did that with baby Jack everytime Monica wasn't around the house, not playing Fite Ball but watching Baywatch. They couldn't do anything they usually did, they'd have to do something _babyproof._

"Where is and ?" Chandler asked as he thought of things unsuitable for children.

"Oh God," Joey ran out and opened up the door and ran outside then he came inside with the cage with birds," forgot it at the curb as the driver handed me my bag," Joey explained and laughed sheepishly.

"Can we please keep them?" Chandler begged Monica.

"You can only have them in the guestroom."

"Ok so speaking of things that has happened, we are currently renting your old apartment," Phoebe announced.

"Wow, you are? Then maybe I should try getting my old apartment back," Joey thought out loud.

"Sorry Joey, but we already have neighbours living there," Mike said, dissappointed.

"Maybe not for long," Phoebe said with a mischievous smile.

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked, curious as she was.

"Ah, we'll see. I think it will involve loud music and tap dancing, along with drilling up some paintings. I actually made a friend for Gladys and Glyniss who I have to put up, it's Glandy," Phoebe showed everyone a picture on her phone of her latest, three dimensional, mannequin painting. It was the top half of a girl glued to the painting, she had the right half of her head shaved and the other half had blonde, long dreadlocks and she was wearing a top hat that was glued on as well and the background was painted in a very disturbing pattern with red and black shades as Glandy stared right at ya with a creepy smile.

"That's beautiful, Pheebs," Monica said, not really sure that she even dared to.

"Where have you put Glyniss?" Phoebe asked her and looked around the kitchen to see if it was there.

'As if she could've missed it?' Chandler thought, cringing as he thought of the horrible painting she had given to Monica that was stuffed way back, behind a whole lot of boxes in the attic.

"We haven't decided on where to put her yet, she deserves the best and the best sure takes its time. We have been going back and forth for so long," Monica lied.

"Oh, hope you'll find the perfect spot soon. Mike let me have Glandy it the guest room, now that we live in your apartment we have a room Mike doesn't use," Pheebs explained, happily.

Once they all were finished eating Monica cleaned the table and put out the cake, it was a blue cake with pink details shaped like the number one. She had also written with Pink frosting; _Happy First Birthday, Jack and Erica!_ And there were hearts and one candle that they got to blow out together and everyone clapped their hands for them and then they began to eat and the parents fed their babies. It was a fluffy vanilla sponge with raspberry jam and a mousse then topped with white chocolate ganache.

"This cake is amazing," Ross complemented Monica with his mouth still full.

"Oh, God. I've forgotten how great you are in the kitchen, woman," Phoebe said, also with her mouth filled to it's maximum capacity with cake.

"Uhm, speaking of getting fired," Rachel said and bit her lower lip as her eyes welled up.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. What happened? Why didn't you say anything?" Ross asked.

"Because I was embarrassed, I had been bragging about working in the fashion capital of the world but french designing people really are snobs. They thought I complained to much about being away from Emma and that I should be thankful to be in my position and so on," Rachel sniffled.

"Im so sorry for you, Rach," Monica said comforting and stroke Rachels arm.

"So are you moving back?" Chandler asked her.

"Well yeah, that's the plan. It's happening sometime at the end of summer because that's when the apartment that I found is available. As Joey said earlier, there aren't much available," Rachel sighed.

"So how about you move back with me?" Ross asked, "I mean after all, I was right, you gotta admit that now and then we can just move on."

"Excuse me, are you seriously doing the ' _I told you so'_ thing, _now?_ " Rachel asked, furious.

"What is going on?" Monica asked.

"We broke up because I said that she wouldn't have made it in Paris anyway because she can't stand two minutes without Emma, which now proved to be true."

"What, you said that?" Monica asked, shocked.

"What? _What?_ It was true?"

"Listening to you talk about dinosaurs are one of the most boring thing in the world, but even if that's true it's not something that we," Phoebe just realised that she had said it and lowered her voice, "..say in your face."

"No, we're supposed to support each other no matter what, Ross?" Joey filled in.

"I'm sorry Rachel if you think I didn't support you," he got out of his seat and pulled Rachel out of hers and she crossed her arms as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I said it because I wanted you to be prepared, because I know you're a loving and caring mother and because they didn't treat you right over there. I just didn't want this, " he gestured at her tears.

"Oh, Ross, that's so thoughtful of you" Rachel hugged him and then leaned her head against his chest, "why didn't you say so? Of course I want to live with you and Emma again until I get my own place."

* * *

 **A/N: Here's another post for you, I want this fast paced and it will follow a storyline while some posts might contain more random, fun, fluff. I hope you enjoy it! And thank you so much for the reviews, I actually has always wanted to pair Pheebs up with Joey but at the same time I love her relationship with Mike to much to even try and ruin it! Review, Review, Review!**


	4. 4:The One With Monica's First n Last Day

It was a sunny Monday morning as Chandler, Joey, Monica and the twins sat by the kitchen table eating blueberry pancakes with maple syrup and bacon for breakfast.

"Are you excided about going back to work at Javu today?" Chandler asked Monica and took a sip from his coffee.

"Yes, and kind nervous. It's been almost a year since I worked, I guess it'll take me a while to get back into the routines."

"Of course, and they're all aware that you've been gone for a while so they're probably prepared for that and will be supportive."

Joey sat quietly and looked out of the window as he took a huge bite of his pancake then he stopped chewing and looked completely grossed out. His jaw locked open and the pancake piece he chewed on fell out of his mouth, down on his plate.

"Ew, are you aware that your neighbors across the street are frying up breakfast in their kitchen, _naked?_ "

"Don't you see who it is?" Monica asked him and Joey looked closer and then he gasped and pointed at him.

"Oh my God, it's the Ugly Naked Guy!"

"And don't you forget the Ugly Naked Wife," Chandler added and sighed.

"So this is where he moved when Ross took over his apartment?"

"With our bad luck, apparently," Monica whined.

"Ouch, she should definitely get an apron," Joey said as they observed the Ugly Naked Couple cooked their breakfast.

"Guys, could you please try and not mess up the place so much. I don't want to clean up as soon as I get home from work, I'll have a _long_ day today," Monica nagged.

"We'll try," both Chandler and Joey said in harmony before Monica took off.

* * *

Monica was over at her job at Javu, wearing her chef clothes as she was walking into the kitchen where she was met by a short, fat, guy with a big grey moustache wearing chef clothes as well. He was the only one she didn't recognise from the staff.

"Uhm, excuse me, who are you? And what are you doing in my kitchen?" she asked him as he came up to her.

"I am Gus, the head chef of this restaurant so I am the one who should ask who the bloody hell are you?" he sneered, with a British accent.

"No-no-no-no-no, " Monica shook her head rapidly and placed a hand on his shoulder as she bent down to look at him, " _I_ am the head chef here, my name is Monica. I suppose you've been filling in for me while I've been gone taking care of my twins but now I'm back so you should get going." She pointed with her thumb back towards the door behind her as she gave him a serious look.

"Monica?"

"Yeah, Monica Geller."

"I was not filling in for you while you're gone, they've replaced you with me."

"Yeah for a while, that's what filling in for someone is."

"No, you're fired. I'm the new head chef here."

"What?!" Monica screamed and put her hand over her forehead, "that can't be right. I'm gonna go call them and we'll see who the head chef is."

"Sure, be my guest. You could gladly use my phone if you'd like?"

"I will!" Monica snatched the phone out of his hand and began dialling. " _You_ are _my_ guest," she began to correct him but stopped herself as she heard someone on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Hi, this is Monica Geller. I was calling to ask you about..."

* * *

Chandler and Joey sat with each twin in their lap making them take the rolls of classic movie duos. Just as Monica came in they was in the middle of a Pulp Fiction scene, Chandler making Erica take over Samuel L. Jackson's role as Jules Winnfield and Joey making Jack do John Travolta's role as Vincent Vega. Chandler had put on a fake moustache he had made out of a comb on Erica and he had placed some yarn on her head as an afro

"'Do you know what they call a Quarter Pounder with Cheese in France?," Chandler said, trying to do an impersonation of Samuel's voice as he mover Erica's arms around.

"They don't call it a Quarter Pounder with Cheese?" Joey played along as well.

"No, they got the metric system there, they wouldn't know what the fuck a Qua-," but then he noticed Monica and quickly pulled off the fake moustache and the yarn-afro, "oh hi, Mon. I didn't think you'd be home so soon, we picked up Jack and Erica from the daycare about an hour ago and you weren't supposed to be home until nine. Not now, _nine_ ," he blamed her nervously, expecting her to yell at them for what they did with the babies but she just sunk into the couch with a sigh.

"Great that you picked up the babies," she mumbled as she blankly stared out into nowhere.

"What's the matter Monica," Joey asked and got out of the barcalounger and sat beside her on the couch, baby Jack resting in his lap.

"Yeah, honey, what's wrong? Was it that bad at work?" Chandler asked and went to sit beside her as well and put an arm around her as he placed Erica in her lap and Monica hugged her tightly.

"It wasn't at all as bad as I thought," she sighed.

"Well, that's great," Joey said.

"It was even worse," she sniffled and then continued, "I got fired."

"Fired? On your first day? What did you do?" Joey asked, confused with a high pitched voice.

"I didn't _do_ anything, which is sorta why I got fired. Apparently they needed me to come back a month early but since they couldn't reach me they had to take in Gus, who'd only work there if he got hired as their head chef permanently so they didn't have much choice than to hire him. They offered me a lower position but I told them where they could go, so I dont think that _I_ will be going back _there_ anymore," she said and bit her lip.

"Well that's good, you did the right thing. Of course you shouldn't settle with a lower position," Chandler agreed.

"I'm glad you think so. We can actually survive on your books, they bring in more than enough for us," Monica said and proudly stroke Chandler's back.

"Yes, I know. The money is nothing you have to worry about, take as much free time as you need until you find another job. Which isn't even something you have to do anymore but I know how much you love to cook."

"Well, yes. I've actually been thinking of doing something else anyway since I've been a head chef for so long and this is the best time to do so, but I still don't know what it is that I want to do."

"Maybe you could become a firefighter? That's a cool job," Joey suggested.

"Not really for me though," she said.

"No you're right, you're a bit too small for that. Maybe you could-"

"- All right maybe we should let Monica do the thinking, alright?" Chandler cut Joey off.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help," Joey shrugged.

"Why is Jack's nose all powdery?" Monica asked Joey and Chandler just as she was about to go and change on Erica.

"Uhm, he got a hold of the baby powder while I was changing him and he must have got some on his nose," Chandler lied quickly.

"Hm," she said and left the room.

"Wow, that's the fastest and best lie I've ever seen you pull," Joey said and they highfived.

"Hardest thing I've ever done, my ass is soaked with sweat."

Monica poked her head in and looked at the boys, "why does Erica have a watergun stuck down her diaper?"

Chandler froze and began to sweat more as he looked over at Joey for help.

"Uhm," Joey began, " Chandler and I was playing Pulp Fiction with the twins, I'm sorry." Joey spilled the beans.

"We almost had it!" Chandler grunted between his teeth.

"You guys are in big trouble when I'm done changing on her," Monica said and raised a warning finger towards the boys.

"Wanna head over to Phoebe's and Mike's place?" Joey asked Chandler quickly.

"Sure, I'd love to see what they've done with our old place," Chandler agreed and then they got the hell out of there before Monica came back out to the living room.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Sweet Pea! I'm having a bunch of free time so here's another post. Thank you so much for the review! Maybe something might happen between Ross and Rachel, we'll see! :) It was a great way to get them all back to New York and I wanted them to live together again, both Joey and Chandler and Ross and Rach, at least for a while! :D And yes even if I said I like things fast paced it doesn't mean that I'll jump over stuff or rush things, I promise!**


	5. 5:The One With Chandler's Book

5: The one with Chandler's book.

"Where's the babies?" Phoebe asked as Monica placed a plate with a baked potato filled with a mix of fried onions and mushrooms mixed with cheese and sour cream, in front of her.

"We thought it was about time they got their own place," Chandler said sarcastically digging into his baked potato.

"They're at the daycare," Monica sighed and that's when Phoebe noticed her bad mood.

"What is the matter, Mon?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

"I-I got fired yesterday."

"What, on your first day? What did you do?" Mike asked surprised just as he got his potato.

"Well I actually got fired a month ago but I found it out yesterday."

"What is happening? It seems like all of my friends are having such problems with work lately. Both Joey and Rachel and now you," Pheebs sighed and stroke Monicas arm.

"So what are you planning on doing now?" Mike asked just as Rachel and Ross came through the door.

"What? What happened?" Rachel asked as she noticed their troubled faces.

"I got fired," Monica said once again and sat down by her kitchen table, then folded her arms on the table top as she buried her head in them.

"No, oh Mon. I'm so sorry," Ross comforted her, as he got behind her and began to rub her shoulders.

"Yes Mon, that sucks! So what _are_ you going to do," Rachel repeated the question she had heard Mike ask just as they got in.

"I don't know, I mean we can live off of the book Chandler wrote so I have plenty of time to figure out what it is that I want to do." Monica explained to the others as she lifted her head up and looked at them.

"So you're not going to be head chef anymore?" Rachel asked.

"No, I mean I have been feeling lately that I want to do something different and now is actually as good a time as ever."

"Then you should be happy about this, I mean the next natural step would be for you to have your own restaurant," Ross said as career focused as he was.

"I guess you're right but I want to try something new that is still in the same field. I mean it would be nice to start something of my own"

"Well there you go, now you have a start and it's only been a day," Chandler said and stroke Monicas back with a supportive smile.

Joey came into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and then sat down by the table as Monica began to fix him a plate without asking.

"Why doesn't they have a place like Central Perk near here?" Joey said, rubbing his eyes from a recent nap.

"I don't know, they should really open up a coffee place near here." Phoebe agreed

"Excuse me, who are ' _they_ '." Ross scorned.

"Uhm, I don't know, Ross. The government?" Joey said and shrugged.

"No Joey someone have to want to open up a place like that and then make investments and buy or even build a place. It takes a lot of time and..-"

"-Alright Ross, we get it. You don't have to give a lecture," Phoebe cut him off.

"Hey, that's what I should do!" Monica exclaimed as she placed down Joey's plate in front of him.

"Oh, you do that too Mon."

"No, not lecture people. I should open up a coffee place around here. I mean I would still be in the kitchen but instead of cooking, I'd be baking. It would be closer for me to work and definitely a challenge."

"Mon, that is a great idea!"

"Ooh, can I play there?" Phoebe asked excited.

"Pheebs, this is still just hypothetical. I don't even know if we can afford it," Monica explained.

"Well could I hypothetically play there?"

"Yes, you can," Monica gave in.

"Mon, about the money.." Chandler began and she looked at him confused.

"I know, I know. I'm just thinking out loud here, I won't try to empty our bank accounts in the near future so take it easy," Monica informed him.

"No, I have been planning to tell you this for a while now but I never found the perfect moment."

"What? What is it?" Monica sounded scared.

"My publishers are giving me another deal to write a sequel for my book."

"Oh my God, Chandler! That is amazing!" Monica flew out of her seat to hug and kiss Chandler.

"Hey, what is your book about anyway?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. Tell us," the others chimed in and Chandler looked at them and squirmed in his chair.

"Nah, it's silly. Really, it's not that great."

"Haven't any of you read it?" Monica asked and they all shook their heads with guilt.

"No." "Sorry." "I haven't gotten around to it." "I was gonna.." They all chimed in.

"You don't have to, really. Don't waste your time," Chandler tried to convince them and nervously tugged at his collar.

"What?" "What is it about?" "C'mon, you can tell us." "Yeah, we want to know!" They all begged and he sighed.

"Yes, he's just being modest. It's really great!" Monica raved and they all got even more curious, begging him louder.

"All right, all right. It's about these four people who live in a big town and you get to follow their pretty common lives. Really not that big of a deal. I don't get why everyone wants to read it."

"I do, honey. You're amazing at catching the funny moments in an ordinary life. Even if they aren't that funny characters you make them hilarious; it's as if you really know them, you know?" Monica explained and looked at the others with a big, proud smile before she ran upstairs and came back with a huge brown box filled with copies of Chandlers book.

"No, c'mon, Mon. Don't force these on them," he tried but they all went to grab a copy as soon as she got downstairs.

"Buddies? That's your title?" Rachel giggled as she looked at the cover.

"Yeah, see! You can already tell that it's not that great," Chandler tried again.

"Oh, but I don't judge a book by it's cover," Ross said and Chandler let out a heavy sigh.

"Great!" Chandler said with false enthusiasm and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Rachel, Monica and Chandler sat at Monica's and Chandler's place discussing the hypothetical plan of opening up a coffee place as Ross came in slamming the book down in front of Chandler.

"Oh, was it a slammer?" Chandler asked and chuckled as his own joke but quickly lost his smile as he looked up at Ross' face.

"I am not a master of divorces," Ross hissed through his teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, w-what's the matter, Ross?" Chandler stuttered.

"Don't play dumb, don't you think I know that David is based on me?" Ross said, clearly upset as he sat down on the couch next to Rachel.

"W-what?" Chandler asked again.

"Haven't you read the book?" Ross asked Rachel who shook her head.

"No, I'm only a few chapters in."

"Just wait until Joey finds out what you've written about him as this 'Matt' character," Ross sneered and looked towards Chandler.

"Repeat that to yourself quietly again," Chandler advised him.

"Alright, Joey might not find this out on his own but it is so obvious and I'm going to tell him if you don't."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked him and looked at both Chandler and Ross curiously and so did Monica.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Monica asked confused.

"Rachel, even a few chapters in, haven't noticed that Jennifer is completely based on you?"

"Hey, you take that back," Rach demanded and pointed angrily towards Ross.

Then Monica gasped. "Oh my God, she is!" Monica agreed with Ross as she suddenly saw the resemblance.

"What?" Rachel asked, clearly very offended.

"Then I guess Phoebe must be Lisa?" Monica began to connect all the dots, " Oh my God, Chandler!"

"Alright, alright. Enough, okay? Yes! Yes. I did base them off of you guys but no one else knows that but you and they aren't real so why does it matter?"

"No, they aren't real but the time I flipped out and had to take a break from work over a sandwich, that was real and that's exactly what David did too!"

Now Rachel gasped too, "Oh my God, Jennifer got cheated on by David because of a misunderstanding about them being on a break!"

"Yes, except David _didn't_ cheat because they obviously _were_ on a break!" Ross defended himself and Rachel scoffed.

"I can't believe you did this, Chandler," Rachel sighed.

"Me either," Ross agreed.

"Hey, c'mon you guys. People really, really love these characters so it isn't that bad. Right?" Monica tried but Ross shook his head.

"Easy for you to say, he hasn't made you into a character." Ross scoffed.

"Or himself," Rachel cut in.

"I-I wouldn't mind it," Monica said, unsure if it was really true.

"No? Then how about in the sequel they get two new "buddies"?" Ross grunted, referring to them and both Monica and Chandler squirmed.

"No, that wouldn't work. I mean I wouldn't be able to write about myself." Chandler disagreed.

"You can't write about you or Mon but our lives are totally fine to exploit. Is that what you're sayin'?" Rachel nagged him and he shook his head.

"No, no. Okay fine. I will-, I will put uhm-, Matthew and uhh..-"

"Courtney," Monica filled in, picking her own name.

"Matthew and Courtney will be put into the sequel, I promise!"

"Good!" Rachel said a bit softer and relaxed.

"You better," Ross agreed and then changed his tone completely, " I must say tho, really good book, man!"

"You really think so," Chandler smiled and nodded towards Ross.

"Yeah!" Ross assured him and Chandler smiled even wider.

"Thanks, man!"


	6. 6: The One With Joey’s Great News

"I've missed being in this apartment—so many memories," Ross said as he stepped inside Monica and Chandlers old apartment where Phoebe and Mike now lived.

"I love what you've done with the place, Pheebs," Rachel exclaimed and took a seat in a big vintage plum colored armchair. It was the same chair that Phoebe used to have in her old apartment.

"This bohemian style is really ' _in_ ' right now," she added and looked at a big dream catcher that hung where the French poster used to be. The whole apartment smelled of incense and there was peculiar trinkets in every nook and cranny.

"Yes, that dreamcatcher works perfectly if your dream is to be a hippie," Chandler joked and sat down on a big green couch with baby Erica in his arms.

"I have _not_ missed those jokes of yours," Ross sighed and took a seat next to him and lifted up Emma in his lap.

Monica looked around neurotically and they could all see that she wanted to crawl out of her skin.

"What's the matter, Mon?" Phoebe asked her since Monica was the only one who didn't take a seat.

"Well. . . it's just that the lamp you got right here would be better on the other side of the living room by that plant. It doesn't light up the entire living room area from here," she explained and still couldn't relax.

"And?" Phoebe asked since she knew that there was more on her list of things that needed to change.

"No, it's nothing else. It's look really good, Pheebs," she said and scratches her neck uncomfortably.

"I'm surprised you can see what it looks like in such bad lighting," Mike snarked.

"No-no! It does look great. I got no more complaints."

"So this huge rug that laps over to the kitchen doesn't bother you then?" Mike asked her tauntingly.

"Or the fact that Rachel's old room is now our bedroom and your old bedroom is our guest room?" Phoebe filled in and Monica snapped.

"What?!" She exclaimed in shock but quickly calmed herself down, "I-I mean if you like a smaller bedroom with less closet space; then good for you guys," she stammered and tried to stay relaxed.

Just then Joey bolts inside with a big smile on his face.

"You guys, you guys! I got great news!" he said excitedly and took a trip to the kitchen to scavenge through their fridge where he got lost in thought.

"Oooh, Dr.Pepper! I haven't had one of these in a long time."

He picked out a soda before walking up to them and sitting down on another big velour armchair that was a darker green shade than the couch.

Everyone sat quietly and focused on their friend who seemed invested in his drink, looking at its label for a while before he cracked it open and took a few loud sips. Once he had clenched his thirst he noticed the quietness and put down the can on Phoebes apothecary table.

"Uhm, what's up?" Joey asked them confused and scanned their faces.

"What's up with _you_? You said that you had some great news before finding the soda?" Rachel reminded him and crossed her arms _._

"Oh—that's right. Sorry. I hooked up with this girl a few days ago."

"Joey, that's not news! That's just standard procedure by now," Monica said and finally took a seat next to Chandler with little Jack in her hands.

"No, that's not the news. This girl worked close to your house in the same area at a Pilates studio," Joey continued but got cut off again.

"Ugh, Joey, c'mon! We're not going to congratulate you for dating a bendy girl—if that's what you're thinking?" Rachel sneered.

"Yeah, that's so sleazy. Grow up, Joey," Monica agreed and Joey pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Still not the news I was going for, but thanks for your input. Can I continue now?" He asked annoyed and they both nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, we'll be quiet," Monica promised.

"Alright. Well the Pilates studio is moving to a smaller location since their business isn't going too great," he said then he quieted down and everyone was waiting for him to continue but he kept quiet.

"And?" Phoebe asks yet again but Joey shook his head.

"That's it! That was the news!"

Chandler rose a brow and looked at his best friend in confusion.

"So now we have another reason to blame on our unshaped bodies? Do you think we are different people that care about Pilates, or something? Joey, none of us has been near a gym in years so why exactly is this great news?" Chandler asked as he tried to figure out the way Joeys mind was wired.

"Since the Pilates studio is moving it means that there's an open location close to where we live. Monica can have her Coffee shop there," he explains and everyone was blown away that he actually had awesome news and they felt stupid for not drawing that conclusion themselves.

"That _is_ great news, Joe!" Chandler said with a big grin and placed an arm around Monica's shoulders.

"Are you ready for that?" He asked her in a hushed and caring tone.

"I don't know. I mean it's all coming together so fast and I've never done anything like this before. It's a bit scary," she said and looked to the others for some backup.

"When we found out that we were having twins it was abrupt to say the least and it was very scary but it turned out so wonderful," Chandler encourages her and she grabbed his hand that was placed on her shoulder, lacing their fingers together.

"Speaking of the twins; it might be too much work? I had you by my side when we got the twins but now I'm all alone," she said and Rachel raises her index finger.

"Uhm, I could help. Now, I know I'm no expert but I have worked at Central Perk before _and_ I'm unemployed at the moment," she said and Monica looked at her skeptically.

"But you hated working there?"

"Yes, but this time I won't be waitressing. I could manage the orders and take care of the interior design and all the administrative work," Rach explains with enthusiasm and Monica got carried away.

"Are you sure? That would be so much fun! And you got administrative experience from your fashion job," Monica exclaimed and clapped her hands since everything seemed to fall into place so perfectly.

"Yes, but instead of ordering exquisite lingerie and extravagant dresses I'll be ordering Sweet 'n Lows and jugs of milk. It'll be so much fun!" Rachel said to show the distinct difference but also repeated Monica's words to show her engagement.

"Really? You're not just saying that? This is a lot of responsibility and I don't want us to rush into anything. What about our friendship?" Monica asked and Rachel laughed at her worries.

"Monica, we have lived together and we both know that it wasn't a stroll in the park but our friendship is still doing fine. It's stronger even, so I really think we can manage to work together."

"It's a big difference. If we work together I would want things done in a certain way. And what if we have a disagreement?"

"We each have our own tasks and since I will do the administrative work and you'll take care of the menu and the kitchen area; we won't have any disagreements," Rachel insists and Monica thought about it for a few seconds before looking over to Chandler.

"I think I'm ready for this," she said with confidence and they all cheered.

 _ **A/N: Hello, long time—no see! I know this chapter was way overdue but I sincerely hope that it's still enjoyed.**_


End file.
